


The Mind's Eye

by theshyscorpion



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Jamie is hurting, Set between the season 2 finale and 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Bridging the gap between the season 2 finale and 3x01 a bit. Jamie kept Mitch's glasses, and they are a reminder of him.





	The Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> That episode....man, I love fluff, and I'd love to write some, but my brain saw those glasses and went '!!!!! You can write angst!!!!! Do it!!!!!!' so I did.

Jamie's hands shook as she reached down and picked them up carefully. She cut her hand on the cracked glass, but she was numb to the pain. Her scarlet blood mixed with the blood already on the pair of glasses. She dropped to her knees, cradling the glasses in her hands, vision blurring with tears. 

\-----

The glasses were her reminder. They haunted and comforted her simultaneously, perched on the old lab table on the plane. If Jamie was drunk enough, sometimes her addled mind was convinced that the scientist himself would come down the stairs and snatch up his glasses, muttering about misplacing them. If she was especially drunk, that alcohol-aided scenario ended with him kissing her and telling her she'd stayed up too late, and it was time for her to sleep. 

\-----

Other times, she pictured finding him. That occurred often in the first year. She imagined tracking down a clue that lead her back to Pangaea, where Mitch waited for her with a smirk and a "What took you so long?". She imagined walking down the street and hearing someone call out her name, and turning to see Mitch rushing towards her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She dreamed of any possible scenario where he was back with her, bringing her close while she cried finally in relief and not sorrow. 

\-----

One time, when she was especially drunk (a half a bottle of vodka and some tequila had been involved), Logan found her at the bar. "C'mon, Campbell," he'd muttered as he tried to help her up off the stool in the bar that was empty save for the bartender. 

Jamie yanked away from him. "Don't call me that!" 

"Why not?" 

"He used to call me that," she whispered brokenly. "That was....his nickname. Don't use it. It's one thing I have left." 

"Let's get you up, Jamie." Logan helped her up, tossing money at the bartender.

"Is that Jamie Campbell?" The bartender asked. "Is she talking about....?" 

"Mitch Morgan? Yes." 

\-----

She'd cried herself to sleep for a year. She'd jolted out of sleep with his name on her lips countless times. She'd thought she saw him in the crowd more times than she could count. She knew that the odds dropped every day, every hour, every minute, but she clutched on to the tiny, rebellious hope that she'd find him, or he'd find her, and she would finally feel whole again, that the gaping empty space in her heart would be filled.


End file.
